


Titan no Jutsu

by rhamlin



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhamlin/pseuds/rhamlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thinking back, Sakura knew it had been a terrible, no, horrible decision. She had known better than to ever consider doing anything that came out of Naruto’s mouth, especially when it involved things like “new jutsu” and “experiment”. However, in her post-hospital fatigue she made a choice that could only be defined as life changing." </p>
<p>When Sakura Haruno tries out Naruto's new transportation jutsu after a long day at the hospital she should have known she was in for trouble. However, what she did not expect was to be transported into a world where they have never heard of chakra, let alone jutsu, and where cannibalistic giants roam free.</p>
<p> However when she meets a ragtag bunch of soldiers, she begins to feel right at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which There is an Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ladies and gentleman! It seems as if the plot bunny has run me over and given my brain one of the weirdest storylines that I've ever had. So, hopefully this will go smoothly and it will be the loss of my Archive virginity.

Thinking back, Sakura knew it had been a terrible, no, horrible decision. She had known better than to ever consider doing anything that came out of Naruto’s mouth, especially when it involved words like "jutsu” and “experiment”. However, in her post-hospital fatigue she made a choice that could only be defined as life changing. 

\--

To say that Sakura Haruno was tired was an understatement. As she dragged herself home, her only thought was of her comfortable bed. Nothing else. Her day had been crammed full of hard thinking, practicing any new medical jutsu, and healing the injured ninja of Konoha- well, at least that's what her official job description said she would be doing. However, her days were a bit more spontaneous.

Today, for example, she had the unfortunate responsibility of watching over Kakashi-sensei, again, after he had gotten back from some nameless mission. Now, if anyone knew or knew of the Copy-nin, they would know that this is not a job for the feint of heart, especially while within the walls of the hospital. Kakashi was known for his quick exits in the face of spending more than one hour in the place, dying or not. The only time that she had known him to stay there for an extended period of time was after their mission to rescue Gaara, though he couldn’t move let alone jump out a window.

While her day had already been full with babysitting her old sensei, specifically making sure he didn’t leave the hospital while often times treating the wounds that he tended to reopen in the process of attempting said escape attempts, Tsunade-shishou hadn’t helped with matters either. She had her be sent all over the place to look over papers and help the newer medic-nins learn the ropes and that alone was exhausting. It was like finding Tora after the Daimyo’s wife had forcibly dressed her up again. She still cringed whenever she was reminded of her genin mission days, mainly because of that damn cat.

So when she was on her way home, half conscious and dragging her feet, she was not pleasantly surprised when her best friend popped up beside her, talking a mile a minute. Actually, when Naruto had appeared by her side she wanted to brain him right there, in a non-lethal way of course.

“Sakura-chan, would you please, _please_ do this for me? It’s only a tiny thing, I swear!” He was using that voice again, the whining, begging one. The one that grated on her fully rested nerves, the one that set fire to them at that moment.

“What is it Naruto? I really want to go home.” she replied, hurrying her steps in hope that he would get the message. He didn’t, of course, and instead just lengthened his own strides to match.

“Well, I just made up this super cool new transportation jutsu and I want someone to try it. And since you’re my best friend ever, I thought that maybe you should.” This would have been the biggest red flag if she had been fully conscious. This would have the moment where she either knocked him out to stop his begging, or pawned him off on someone else. However, sleep deprived Sakura decided that maybe it would be alright, just this once.

“Alright, whatever. Just tell me what to do so that we can get this over with as soon as possible. I’ve had a long day.”

“Thanks so much Sakura-chan! I know you won’t regret this! Believe it!” So he showed her the hand signs and told her what to do. It was rather simple, do the signs, say the jutsu name, and then picture where you wanted to end up. However, what her mind hadn’t taken into account then was that maybe if the most brilliant ninja had failed at making something like this without having disastrous results, perhaps this would also have the same sort of consequences. Especially if Naruto had recently developed it and she was the first to try. But sleep deprived Sakura went though the hand signs, said the name, even if it was obnoxiously long, and pictured the place where she wanted to end up... and ended up in the “unfortunate results” section of experimentation. 

\-- 

When she woke up her first thought was of the jutsu and why this didn’t feel like her bed at all. Actually, it felt like grass and there were birds chirping around her. Her next thought was of hunting him down and explaining why it’s wrong to ask her to test these things out after a long day at work, with her fist. When she opened her eyes, however, she knew something was very, very wrong.

The trees, well if you could even call them that, were at least as tall as the Hokage Mountain. She had never seen anything like them, even though she had been all around the Shinboi Nations for missions and Naruto would have told her all about "these big ass trees”, as he would have called them without a doubt, after all of his travels. No, these didn’t look like anything that would grow anywhere near Konoha or in any of the Nations really. The real question now is, where the hell is she?

As she looked around her she took notice of a few more things. One, it was relatively quiet despite the birdsong, meaning that there were few other animals around which was strange because it looked healthy. Two, the grass was really long and there were no trails which would indicate that there weren't humans around this area. And three, there was a soft tremor over the ground that hadn’t been there when she had woken up and the vibrations were getting harder every second.

She felt out for foreign chakra but was shocked when she discovered none in the area, not a single trace. It was unheard of in the Nations to come to place without a trace of chakra. Everything had some sort of signature, even the trees. But these trees were as blank as can be and whatever was making the tremors didn’t contain any either. 

This was when it hit her. Maybe she wasn’t in the Nations anymore period, she isn’t close to home at all. It was possible that she wasn’t even in her world anymore. She had read a few things about that happening at the academy, about how transportation jutsu in particular were known to malfunction and even warp time and space. It was the reason why nobody tried to experiment with them any longer. She also realized that she had made a horrible mistake when she agreed to try Naruto’s out. She had known the risks yet had just gone along with it like an idiot. She had no idea where she was, who or what was around her, or if anyone back home had noticed anything was wrong yet. 

“At least I’m not tired,” she said aloud to herself. That was the one thing that she had wanted the night, or whenever it really was, before. All she had wanted to do was go home and sleep. She may not have any idea what she’s going to do or where she is but at least she got in her few hours of rest. That would be her small consolation prize. "A rested mind is a useful mind." she told herself. This was what her Shishou had told her years ago, though it was more or less laced with threats about how if she didn't sleep she would be useless.

So when the light tremors grew into earthquake-like shakes, she knew she had to do something, and fast. First, she knew that she had no idea what her enemy is, therefore it wouldn’t be smart to stay laying on the ground. Second, higher ground is usually better in a situation where you don’t know what your dealing with. So she made her decision. Big ass tree it is.

She stood up and took a second to really admire just how large they really are. Probably around sixty feet tall, some bigger, some smaller. Truly amazing. She approached the closest tree and channeled her chakra to her feet to do the one thing that Kakashi-sensei had taught her how to do. Climb trees.

As she climbed higher and higher she tried not to look down. A little known fact was that she was actually terrified of heights, and these trees were more like mountains than the ones back home. So she pressed on, keeping her eyes above her at the massive branches instead of on the forest floor which was growing farther and farther away as she lifted her feet.

The shakes drew close and she sensed a large presence not far off, maybe a mile or so from her new perch in the tree. She had found a lower branch to stand on and was now trying her hardest to watch the forest around her, even though the ground was nauseatingly far down.

Her brain was in full survival mode now. She had been taught from day one at the academy that emotions should not cloud your judgement in a life or death situation, and if you find yourself in one while in unfamiliar territory, be as alert as possible. Natural instincts could be both a hinderance and a savior in these situations, however you must control the flight response until a safe exit is possible. So she pushed aside her fear as much as she could and waited for her target to come into visual range.

In the back of her mind a voice was telling her to try the jutsu again. Maybe this time it'll work and transport her back. So she copied what she had done before as quickly as possible and imagined the Konoha gates. She tried to picture them in the most detail she could remember so that there would be no misinterpretations if this worked. She wanted end up in Konoha, not some other village with a gate. When she felt her chakra move with the jutsu she closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. However when she opened them, she found herself surrounded by the unusual trees and feeling the heavy vibrations like before. _Damn it,_ she thought to herself, _it could've worked. That was my last hope_. The entire ground was trembling violently now, the tree she was on swaying, causing her to brace herself. 

From the trees to her left came what can only be described as a giant. It looked human, anatomically, however it lacked a few body parts that would allow it to do the most primal human thing. Reproduce. It was terrifying to look at as it closed in on her location, with a ghastly smile that looked like it’d rip any second and unblinking eyes that made her hair rise.The part of her brain dedicated to medicine was obviously intrigued and excited at the learning possibilities while the part dedicated to everything else screamed run as fast as you can and never look back. So she ran without ever looking back.


	2. Big Ass Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura comes to a strange new obstacle and meets a potential guide in this new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, really! I've been super busy with school and work and I couldn't find any time to write at all! I know, I am shameful as a writer. But anyway, thank you those who read the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!

She couldn’t remember the last time she had moved this fast.

Her lungs felt like they were tearing and her breaths were coming out in uneven pants. Her legs were screaming at her even though she was enhancing her jumps with chakra. Around her the trees were blurred as she flew past, racing as far away strange giant as possible. 

Ever since the defeat of the Akatsuki, which had been about a year and a half ago, she had been based mainly in the hospital. She had been recommended (forced into) it by her Shishou and had been working tirelessly ever since. And well, with most of her time spent in a building and not getting many missions outside of the village she hadn’t been working out nearly as much as she used to. Sure, she could easily punch through a tree or boulder, but she wouldn’t be able to get to Suna at the pace her and her team had made when she was sixteen. Hell, she would probably need to take breaks which is the ultimate sin when Naruto is involved. 

She was regretting taking all of those hours now and not getting more missions. Even if her Shishou had gotten irritated and threw a minor fit, it would be better than her current situation. Even as she continued to push herself, she could feel herself slowing exponentially and knew that it would be sooner rather than later that her chakra stores would become strained due to her current usage. So when she came to an unfamiliar sight she didn’t know whether to be relieved or even more frustrated.

Before her was a wall. Well, just calling it a wall would be insulting to what was really there. It was tall, as tall as the tree she was now perched in. From what she could see over it, it was also wide enough for a group of adults to stand shoulder to shoulder without falling over the edge. It was a welcome sight compared to the gigantic trees, as Konoha and the other Hidden Villages also had walls, however it was completely foreign in it’s appearance and the things along the top.

They were weird, metal looking things on wooden stands. They looked like they could be weapons, she guessed, to guard the tops of the walls. Perhaps from the weird giants. This however, opened a new set of problems.

There had to be some sort of civilization around to man these strange things, as they didn’t look overly worn. Also, there had to have been something to build this wall in the middle of a forest. She had to consider the benefits and potential consequences of crossing over the wall and searching for said civilization. 

For example, they exist however they are also enemy shinobi (assuming that she was still anywhere near the Nations, which wasn’t likely at this point) or they exist but they can’t communicate with her and therefore see her as a threat (most likely killing her or attempting to). These were not the best situation that she wanted to get into. However, any potential humans would surely beat the giants and the equally giant trees. 

So she made her decision there. Operation: Get Over Giant Wall now in effect.

She pushed off of her perch and landed on a limb closer to the wall. As she approached she saw that it was just as massive as she had thought from her short distance, perhaps even larger. She drew chakra to her feet for the final time on the tree and jumped as far as she could, flying towards the wall. She flipped her self midair and hoped for all that she was worth that it would work and she could just walk up the wall like she had the trees.

She she felt her feet hit something solid she looked down to them planted firmly to the rough stone of the wall. She took a deep breath and started putting one foot in front of the other, climbing it steadily.

\---

When she reached the top she flipped over the edge and found herself on the wide top that she had observed before. On closer inspection it was as wide as she thought, however those odd weapons were much larger. They didn’t look as metallic as she had originally observed, more like a charcoal color than anything, and they were hollow which was also baffling to the kunoichi. What good is a hollow weapon and stationary weapon? Surely they didn’t lift these things up and throw them, did they?

She walked to the other side and looked over the edge and found, instead of ridiculously large trees, grass and some apparently normal sized ones. _This must be where the people are,_ she thought to herself, _they would want to keep the more average trees around them._

Upon further observation she also saw a small village in the distance, or so it appeared. She saw the telltale signs of people by not only the buildings, but also by the plumes of smoke most likely coming from chimneys and what she thought were agricultural fields off to the side.

She pulled chakra to her feet once again, hopefully for the last time that day, and started on her decent down the wall.

\---

The grass was shorter on this side, only coming up to her shins rather than tickling her sides like on the opposite side. There was also a distinct lack of tremors coming from ground below her, which was a relief. 

Her new objective was to get to the village before night fell, which gave her at least a few hours judging by the sky. However, due to her lack of knowledge of the area, she found herself wondering if she could even find the village period, considering that nothing had even the slightest chakra signature. So, ultimately her plan was to just keep walking straight until she found a path or even came upon another person. Neither was looking entirely possible at the moment, as the area around her was distinctly untouched.

So, she began to walk. Not at a leisurely pace, but not running either. This forest wasn’t as dense as the other, and there were animals making their presence known. Around her the birds were singing and twigs were snapping somewhere to her left, indicating a slightly larger animal. It was all terribly mundane to her, like she’s walking in the woods near Konoha, not in some new world where nothing has chakra and there are strange giants on the other side of a massive wall. However, the reality was still there. She was not in familiar territory at all and she may never be able to return.

As she walked deeper into the area, she noticed that the trees were thinning out rather than getting thicker like they normally would. _Maybe there is a road around here,_ she thought to herself. It would be luck if she found a road, truly. And she needed a break from her unlucky streak at the moment.

Sure enough, she could see the outline of something through the trees. A path, maybe a small road. She walked faster, scratching herself on branches and scaring birds from their perches. However, at that moment she honestly couldn’t give a damn. She needed this path and she needed it now. So when she finally breached the last of the trees and saw a small road in front of her, she almost kissed the ground. Almost.

She instead stepped onto the new terrain and began walking, albeit a bit faster, towards her destination. Nothing could stop her now.

\---

 

As she continued down her new path she thought of home. Shishou and Shizune would probably be in a terrible space, if they knew she was gone yet. Naruto would be freaking out without a doubt and poor Hinata would be trying to calm him, because that’s what she does. Kakashi would be reading his book and pretending not to have a care in the world, a tool for deception in her opinion, and would be formulating some sort of plan to get her out of this mess. Sai would be confused, because he’s Sai, and the rest of the Rookies would be unaware because it would be classified and Ino would probably try to kill Naruto if she knew. There was a possibility that she would never see them again and just thinking about them made her heart hurt, even if they annoyed her daily and made things difficult. They were her family through thick and thin.

 

They had been there through her mother’s death, Sasuke’s defection and the missions after, the defeat of the Akatsuki, and through her entire childhood. That was irreplaceable. Part of her blamed Naruto for this mess, however she couldn’t really blame him completely, as she had gone along with it willingly, even though she wasn’t at her best, and he hadn’t had bad intentions at all. He was her idiot brother that had turned her life upside down in a matter of seconds.  
So as she walked down the road she tried to think like she imagined Naruto would because he was the most optimistic person she knew. He wouldn’t see this as the end of her life as she knew it, he would see it as a new adventure to test out his super awesome ninja skills at. However, Naruto also would’ve tried to fight the giant and would’ve risked getting squashed. But that was beside the point. She convinced herself that if this situation was to go well, she would have to just try to go with it and try to learn and adapt until either she or someone else found a way to get her out of it.

\---

 

Being optimistic is hard. She had decided this after she had been walking for what appeared to be three hours and the village was still a speck at the end of the road. It didn’t seem like she was making progress and all she wanted to do was sit down and scream. She didn’t care if it seemed childish, there wasn’t anybody around to hear it and she was beyond frustrated.

She was getting tired and was both hungry and thirsty, the village was still a speck in the distance, and there wasn’t a person in sight. It was beginning to feel like she was never going to make any sort of progress. However, as the walked she failed to notice something approaching behind her until it was feet away.

“Are you lost?” a voice asked from behind her, not unkindly. She jumped and mentally berated herself for her lack of environmental awareness, which was an academy level mistake. She turned and saw an older woman driving a small wooden wagon that was pulled by a straw colored horse. She didn’t look unpleasant, though she did look wary and was looking at her with mild suspicion. And to Sakura’s relief, also spoke the same language.

“Yes, I’m afraid I am. You see, I woke up in the woods and have no idea where I am. I’ve been walking down this road for what seems like hours and still haven’t gotten anywhere.” 

“The woods, you say?” the woman looked at her closely, narrowing her eyes. It seemed as if this was uncommon, though the woods seemed to line the entire wall around here.

“Yes. I don’t remember anything except my own name and that I came to in the middle of the woods.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, she did remember her name and came to in the middle of the woods. She also couldn’t remember how she got there really, except for the jutsu. But something told her mentioning that wouldn’t do her much good.

“What is your name? Perhaps I’ve heard it before and can tell you where you can find your family.” The woman was still watching her like a hawk, as if expecting her to attack at any moment.

“Sakura Haruno.” She didn’t feel like lying about her name. It wouldn’t do her much good if she lied and then the woman knew a family of a similar name. However, it was also possible that there were Haruno’s in this world as well.

“So, Sakura was it?” she nodded at the woman who seemed to ease up a little when she told her her name, “It seems as if you’re in quite the predicament. How old are you?”

“I’m eighteen and am going to be nineteen in a couple months.” It seemed like a logical question really, though her age didn’t seem like it would be the most pressing issue.

“I remember when I was eighteen. It seems like a hundred years ago now. How about you hop up here and I take you to the village. It’s been years since I’ve had a young person like you to talk to and I can’t say I’ve ever met anyone that looks like you around here. I’ll try to fill you in as much as you need while we ride and you can do something for me when we get there. Sound like a deal?” She seemed genuine enough and Sakura was compelled to agree despite how odd it sounded. She needed information and this was the perfect opportunity to get it. And who was she to pass up a free ride? Even if she didn’t know this stranger’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was completely boring and I apologize. However, this was also necessary. I mean, you can't just expect everything to just poof up in front of her and have everything be perfect. No, it can't be easy navigating a foreign area and you can't expect everyone to be straightforward. Now, onto the explanation of a lifetime and our story can finally begin.


	3. A Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and the woman have discussions where information is learned, identities are shared, and journeys are started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack....after a very long hiatus and I'm very, very sorry. You see, school was intense and I didn't have any time but now I hopefully will have some free time to continue this. Again, this is completely unbetaed so I apologize if there are any mistakes (even though I combed this thoroughly). If anyone wants to volutnteer to be one feel free!

Sakura looked at the woman for what seemed like the eightieth time from the corner of her eye. After she had climbed up beside the stranger there hadn’t been a word exchanged between the two. It was not companionable, it was not a short silence, it was an awkward and tense one that had stretched over the past hour that they had been trotting along the road towards the village. 

She still had no idea where she was, she didn’t even know the name of the village or the woman who was giving her a ride. Well, at least she wasn’t walking along alone like she had before. Who knew what was in the woods with those giants roaming around beyond the giant wall. 

The woman however, didn’t seem bothered by the silence at all. Throughout the ride, she hadn’t made any move to observe her new passenger, not once. She kept her eyes on the road and made movements to steer the horse when the road curved a little more than normal. It was strange, she thought, that someone wouldn’t at least peek at a stranger sitting beside them, but to each their own. Maybe they were different in this world, but then again the woman was suspicious at first.

However, Sakura had been observing her traveling partner. She was older, as she had originally observed, however not nearly as old as she had originally thought. She had light crows feet around her eyes and smile lines around her mouth, giving away that she was probably middle aged and smiled often, which was a good sign. She also had incredible light brown eyes that Sakura admired greatly. They looked like poured honey and light reflected off of them like gems, giving them an almost mischievous glint. Her hair was deep brown and was pulled back in a neat bun on the back of her head. She was a beautiful woman, Sakura had noticed, though there was a grit to the woman that intrigued her. 

“You do know it’s rude to stare, right?” the woman interrupted her thoughts. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and rubbed the back of her head self-consciously. 

“Oh, yes, sorry. It’s just, where I’m from we’re taught to observe our surroundings thoroughly and I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” the woman chuckled lightly, to Sakura’s surprise, “it’s just that most people don’t stare so hard for so long. I thought that maybe you had started to daydream or something.” She had seen her? She hadn't even noticed the woman’s eyes move at all.

“You did? I hadn’t even noticed your eyes moving and I was staring for awhile. You must have amazing peripheral vision.”

“That I do, but that’s all because of my son. In fact he used to say that I had eyes in the back of my head. I believe I let him think that until he was around eight and really started doubting me.” Her tone had turned more melancholy at the mention of her son, however there was also pride underlying it. _Perhaps her son is away? A soldier? Dead?_ Sakura thought to herself. Dead didn’t seem to be the best bet, as the woman didn’t seem sad, however something obviously had happened to make it so melancholy.

“You have a son?”

“Yes, his name is Jean. He left for military training when he was ten and I haven’t really seen him since. I worry about him every day being in the Survey Corp, but he’s living out his new dream so I can’t say I’m too upset.” Sakura’s eyebrows rose by an inch at this. Survey Corp? The woman must have misread her thoughts when she hastily added, “When you get older and have your own children you’ll understand.”

“No, it’s not that..it’s just what is the Survey Corp exactly?”

“You don’t know what the Survey Corp is? You know, the Scouting Legion?” The woman raised an eyebrow when she nodded her head for a negative. “The Survey Corp, also called the Scouting Legion, is one of the three branches of our military. It’s the branch that deals with the titans and ventures outside of the walls. Most say it’s suicide to join but most don’t anyway. My son, Jean, was top ten in his class so he could’ve chosen not to join, but for some reason he did. He’s gone on a couple expeditions outside from what I know, however he was there on the day of the fall and then resealing of Wall Rose.” This was fascinating. There were three branches of military here, one of them being this “Scouting Legion”, unlike the ninja military system where it was divided by only by ranking rather than by separate branches. The “titans”, she assumed were those giant things, since the woman had made them out to be so dangerous and, well, her experience with them hadn’t been the safest. And they started military training at a young age, not unlike ninja. Interesting. She also noticed the lack of honorifics in this world, especially when the woman had mentioned her son. “Sakura-chan” would be a thing of the past for a while it seems.

“Interesting that he would choose the most dangerous section. Was he required to join the military or did he enlist himself?”

“Well, as it goes in all of the districts inside the walls, you don’t have to join but a certain amount from each district is required to join. If there isn’t enough, then you get drafted. After the fall of Wall Maria Jean decided to join the military, though he wanted to be in the Military Police so he could serve the king and live behind Wall Sina. Actually, where did you say you from exactly?” Sakura felt her stomach drop to her feet. _Damn_ , she thought to herself, _either I come up with a cover story or I actually tell her the truth. Since she seems to have a bullshit meter I should probably tell her the truth. Here goes nothing._

“I didn’t tell you where I was from. Actually, I’m not from around here at all, not even this world you could say. What I’m about to tell you will seem really, really crazy but hear me out until the end and then you can call me a witch or whatever they call people around here that are different.” The woman raised an eyebrow but said nothing, silently urging her to continue. Sakura cleared her throat and prepared her story in her head, deciding to start at the very beginning. “Now you see, it all started when my best friend Naruto had a brilliant idea...”

\---

“And that’s how I ended up here.” she finished with a deep breath. She felt like she had been talking for hours as she retold the entire process on how she ended up in this foreign land and where she came from. The woman had said nothing the entire time, just steering the horse like she had before, but Sakura could tell she had been listening. Throughout the entire recounting they had moved at a steady pace and Sakura could now see the village she had spotted hours before only a couple miles ahead of them. 

“That...has to be one of the most insane things I’ve heard in my entire life.” The woman finally looked at her and said. Sakura internally groaned, this wasn’t the reaction she was hoping to get, however, if someone told her a few days ago that she would be in a different world with giant walls and these “titans” she would’ve had them committed to the psych ward before they could spew more of their crazy.

“Trust me, this is just as insane for me. One day I’m in my world and the next I’m here with the giant walls, weird weapon things, gigantic trees, and cannibalistic giants. You can say it’s been a culture shock.” She tried to smile despite the fact that she knew that this was going downhill fast. The woman didn’t believe her, again, not that she could blame her, and would probably be requesting some sort of proof sooner rather than later. Now, as a medic there were a few options. First, she could find something to cut herself with and heal it...which probably wasn’t the best course to take as people usually frown upon that sort of thing.Or, she could do a simple chakra scalpel jutsu and cut something up. This would probably be the best option, as the scalpels can’t do too much large scale damage so it wouldn’t be overly alarming and she could prove the existence of jutsu. Perfect.

“Okay, so you have to promise me that you won’t freak out too much when I do this. Now you know how I told you about the existence of jutsu in my world? Now I’m going to show you one. It’s a simple one, but then again you probably haven’t seen anything like this.” The woman just nodded so Sakura began the jutsu. _Tiger-horse-rabbit-rat-dog_ she chanted internally as her hands flew through the seals with practiced ease. “Chakura no mesu!” she called out as her charka flowed to her hands. 

Small blades grew from her fingertips, glowing a bright blue. The woman’s eyes grew wide as she watched them grow until they were at least as long as one of her fingers.

“Now, do you need me to cut something using these or is this alright?” Sakura asked, hoping for the latter. She really didn’t feel like keeping this going longer than it had to. Her chakra had been depleted from running through the trees and her stores weren’t the largest to begin with.

The woman paused before finding her voice again. “I think this is alright, for now.” The woman went silent again and looked straight ahead for a few beats before adding, “My name is Theresa by the way, Theresa Kirschstein. As long as we’re together we might as well know each other’s names.” Sakura let out an audible sigh of relief. She had been expecting to at least be accused of some sort of sorcery or even be threatened. It seems that the woman, Theresa, was more open minded than she had originally thought she would be.

“Well Theresa, since I’m probably going to be here for a while, can you give me any sort of background on this world?” she paused, “If that’s not too much to ask.”

“That’s fine actually, since I haven’t had anyone to talk to lately that would listen. Now, I don’t know exactly when the titans came, no one does really, however I know that they have been around since my father and grandfather had been alive. They eat humans, as you may have guessed, however from what I’ve heard from Jean they don’t eat the animals around them. None. The walls are the only things that keep them out, and they did without fail for one hundred years until a few short years ago when our outermost wall, Wall Maria, was attacked by a massive titan and let in mass amounts of titans. It was horrible, I heard, especially in the villages closest to the wall. Complete destruction. Anyway, after that happened they increased the military recruitment to help protect the two that were left. My son joined hoping to join the Military Police, who live in the innermost wall, Wall Sina, and directly serve the king. The catch was, and is, is that you have to graduate in the top ten of your graduating class. Skip ahead a couple more years and as it turned out he made it into the top ten but later chose to join the Survey Corps instead. Actually, one one of them joined the Military Police now that I think about it, even though the Survey Corps are the only military branch trained to take down titans extensively and go outside of the walls. Now, well, several months ago, the wall behind us, Wall Rose, was also attacked by a massive titan. However, this time the hole was plugged by a...what did they call it? Oh yes, a “titan-shifter” named Eren. Eren fought beside the troops and plugged the hole in the wall, saving everyone in this area. After that, I’m not sure but last I knew Jean was headed towards the capital on some mission and that’s the last I’ve heard.” Sakura was shocked. All of this had happened within short years of each other? Well, in her world things had gone down quickly but this was ridiculous. One hundred years of peace and then everything that could go wrong did. Now her son sounded both brave and insane. Why would he want to be in the Survey Corp? Would the leader be able to help her find any sort of way to get back to her world, given that they go outside and explore past the walls?

“Where could I find them now?” she asked Theresa. This was the first lead she had found since being dumped here, even though it was unlikely that it would help her in any way.

“Either at their main base or in the capital city, though I’m not sure where they are now, as Jean hasn’t been in contact since I got the letter about going to the capital which was about a month ago now. I’m not supposed to know all of this information, since it’s classified, but Jean tells me everything anyway so you can’t go back and tell everyone who you heard it from because he’d get in big trouble.” Theresa looked her directly in the eyes, daring her to break their new deal.

“Of course I wouldn’t. I’d just say I heard it on the street and put two and two together by myself. This is my only real lead to getting back to my world, though I doubt they could help me. Even if they couldn’t, I’m sure I could be of some assistance with killing titans while I’m here.”

“I’m sure you would, since those little blades you formed looked like they could do some damage, even if they are a basic...justu?” she looked a Sakura who nodded, “And if that was only basic, then I can’t imagine what else you can do. It’d be great if we had this chakra to work with. It seems like we would stand more of a chance if we had the arsenal that your people do. Our own hands would be weapons, rather than cannons or those swords. And if we could climb walls, well that would change everything.” 

“It certainly helped me get away from them.” Sakura agreed with her. If these people had the possibility of using chakra the possibilities would be endless. They would no longer be the absolute prey for the titans. However, since there wasn’t a drop of chakra in anything, she wouldn’t be able to even try to teach them how to utilize it. 

“I think that you should go to them. Talk to Erwin Smith, he’s the Commander. He’s a brilliant strategist and would listen to you for curiosities sake. After be shown however, then he would make his plans to utilize you. After we arrive in the village I’ll set you up with some money and clothes and give you directions to their main base. It’s not too far from here, comparatively speaking. A day or so. If you follow the road you’ll get to another village and then they’ll tell you where to go. I hope you know that I’m taking a major gamble on you and if you screw this up, chakra or not, I’ll kill you myself.”

“Okay.” Sakura answered simply. She knew that Theresa was dead serious. If this ended badly and people got hurt, especially her son, her life as a ninja would be over, even if her murderer was normal and practically defenseless. Mother’s are unlike any ninja she had ever encountered, not even Madara could compare to an angry and protective mother.

They rode in silence after that, as everything that needed to be said was said and their minds were full of wandering thoughts. Sakura thought of both the journey in the future and of her friends back home, while Theresa thought of her son and the danger that would be in the future. They were taking gambles by trusting each other, however in these times sometimes you have to trust strangers, especially ones with power that you don’t have. Information in Theresa’s case and chakra in Sakura’s. Times were changing in this world and Sakura would be a part of it whether she liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's chapter one. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this but so far it's been pretty fun to write. I'm still getting used to writing on this site so the formatting may look odd and I apologize. Any suggestions are welcome!


End file.
